yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hammer/GOR/Vonede/1
http://books.google.com/books?id=A8cFAAAAQAAJ&pg=PR14&hl=tr&output=text * Sayfa Hammer/xi - xv Vorrede. Ureyssig Jahre sind verflossen * seit Johannes von Anlau det Müller's Aufforderung, mich dem Studium der G e-Wichtigkeit schichte, vorzüglich der morgenländischen, und insbesondere d erosmanischen zu weihen, und die Kenntniss der Sprachen dem höheren Ziele der Geschichtsforschung und der Geschichtschreihung unterzuordnen. Ich verhiess es mit einein So Gott will! dieWichtigkeit des Gegenstandes, die Grosse und die Menge des Stoffes, die Länge der Arbeit, die Schwierigkeit der Vorarbeiten, und die der Herbeyschaffung der fehlenden Hülfsmittel wohl erwägend. Das osmanische Reich, dessen Wiege an dem Ausgange des Miltelalters steht, dessen Jünglings -, Mannes - und Greisesalter die drey Jahrhunderte der neueren Geschichte thatenund folgenreich füllt, ist ein grosses und weltgeschichtlich höchst merkwürdiges Reich, dessen Schicksal nicht nur mit dem seiner Nachbarreiche in Asien und Europa enge verflochten ist, sondern auch in das der europäischen und afrikanischen Staaten, von der Nordsee bis ins mittelländische Meer, und von Britanniens und Scandiuaviens äussersten Gestaden bis an die Säulen des Herkules und die Katarakten des Nils wirksam eingreift. Ein mächtiger Koloss, der, mit einem *) Meine erste Übersetzung aus dem Türkischen , die gedruckt ertdiieu, wurde vou Johannes von Muller (für das Julius-Heft 1796 des ueucu deutschen Murkurs uiugesnudt. Fusse in Asien, mit dem anderen in Europa stehend, und dem Handel und der SchiffFahrt von beyden Durchzug gewährend, wann einstens zusammengestürzt (wie dieses das Loos aller Reiche "), mit seinem Schutte drey Erdtheile decken wird. Auf den Trümmern des osl-römischenKaiserthumes gegründet, hat das osmanische noch heute grösseren Umfang, als das byzantinische zur Zeit seines höchsten Flores, und wiewohl erst halb so alt als dasselbe, bietet es dem Geschichtschreiber schon die Phasen des aufnehmenden, vollen und abnehmenden Mondes dar. Den drey alten vorder-asiatischen Reichen, dem assyrischen, medischen und persischen, stehen in der mittleren und neueren Geschichte Vorder-Asiens das arabische, mongolische und türkische an Grosse und Macht gegenüber, nur auf mehr sicherem historischen Grunde. Die Geschichte des Chalifates, welche, wie die der mongolischen Kaiser, in Europa noch zu beschreiben ist, hat, •wie diese, vor der osmanischen für den Geschichtschreiber den einladenden Vorzug eines geschlossenen Ganzen voraus; aber ausser der grösseren Ungewissheit durch die grössere Entfernung von Zeit und Ort, leidet dieselbe noch an dem Mangel der nöthigen Hülfsmittel und Quellen, welche, kaumdemNahmennach bekannt, nirgends vollständig zur Hand sind. Die osmanische Geschichte hingegen erfreut sich des Vorihciles nächster Nachbarschaft von Zeit und Ort, des höchsten Interesse unmittelbarer Verbindung der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart, und des möglichen Vereines aller Quellen; doch standen bisher die Uabckanalschaft mit diesen Quellen, ihre Seltenheit, ") Earo labcra civitatibus opulentis repertam, ut magua imperia mortalia csscnt. Livius II. 45. Theuernng, nnd die Schwierigkeit, sich dieselben zu verschaffen, ihrer Benützung in Europa entgegen. Von zweyhundert a türkischen, arabischen und persischen Werken, welche osmanische Geschichte heit, und im Ganzen, oder einzelne Thcile derselben beschrie- sf "'""ff" ' Jtu/sucnung Len, oder Materialien dazu gesammelt haben, hat selbst &r Quellen. dergrosse englische Orientalist, Sir William Jones, nur ein Dutzend gekannt b, und sogar auf den öffentlichen Bibliotheken Constantinopels finden sich auf keiner mehr, als höchstens ein Paar Dutzend historische Bände. Dreyssig Jahre lang wurden weder Mühe noch Kosten gescheut, die Quellen aufzufinden und anzukaufen, oderwenn diess nicht möglich, dieselben doch zu benützen. Zu diesem Ende habe ich während meines zweymahligen Aufenthaltes zu Gonstantinopeljund auf meiner Reise durch die Levante, nicht nur selbst die Bibliotheken und Büchermärkte fleissig besucht, sondern habe seitdem in Cohstantinopelj Bagdadj Ifaleb und Kairo unablässig durch Briefwechsel historische Werke gesucht und gefunden. Zu diesem Ende habe ich in Deutschland die Bibliotheken von Wien, Berlin und Dresden, in England die von Cambridge und Oxford, zu Paris die königliche und die des Arsenalsj in Italien die von San Marco zu Venedig, die Ambroslana zu Mailand, die Laurenziana und Magliabechiana zu Florenz, die desMuseoBorbonico zu Neapel, die f^uticanaj Barberini und von Maria sopra Minerva zu Rom, und zu Bologna die ungemein reiche MarsigliSj auf denselben arbeitend, benützt. Ohne Ver ") Siehe das Verzeiclmiss iu des Freyhcrrn von Hormayr Arcliive f«r üescliiclite und Geographie, Jalir i8S2 , Nro 5y und folgende. ) A prefatorv di&course to an essay on the History of the Turks. Appendix B. iu Lord Teignmoulli's memoirs of thu life, wriüiigs aiiii correspoadeacc of Sir William Joues. London 1806'